Unexpected Angel
by Ghostie with love
Summary: It's the anniversary of Kakashis fathers death and he's feeling low until someone unexpected saves him from hurting himself.


It's my first time writing a fanfiction for a while, so please be gentle if you want to give me pointers. No flaming.

Disclaimer: I don't on Naruto...I wish though!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi woke up from his seemingly endless sleep and looking at the calender. He sighed realising what day it was. The annual day of the year that Kakashi had come to hate had been blackened out with a permanent marker. The one day his emotions got the best of him. He stood up and pulled on a fresh pair of his uniform pants and he found his vest and sweater. The day his fathers heart stopped beating caused him to hate everything and everyone before he turned 14. Until his best friend/ former rival saved his sorry life by pushing him out of the way from a mound of rocks. Indeed, this was the day all the painful memories got the best of him.

He walked out of his house after snatching up his keys and walked in a huff towards the training grounds. He didn't bother going to the memorial stone in which his former comrades names were engraved. Not today, atleast. He sighed realising none of his students bothered coming at the right time anymore. Something stirred inside him, making him angry at them. _' Why can't they ever listen to a damn thing I say?' _he thought bitterly. The well known perverted, lazy jounin was turning into the brooder he once was. He walked off not bothering to read Icha-Icha. He thought about training and turned back finding a pen and a piece of paper in his pocket and he wrote a note telling them there wasn't going to be any training today. He took out a kunai and attatched the note to it and he threw it at a tree in the center of the training field.

As he walked down the busy streets of Konoha, he found himself thinking about how all these people could live in such a death-ridden place. He himself could no longer bare it. Suddenly a tap on his shoulder made his thoughts of hatred disappear if only for the moment and were replaced with surprise. He turned around and saw none other than Sarutobi Asuma, looking at him through brown eyes that were so obviously holding worry within them. Kakashi did his best to look like his usual carefree self. "Hey Kakashi" Asuma said quietly, his tone softer than usual. "Hey" Kakashi replied looking at him his eyes filled with sadness and anger. Asuma stared at the great jounin trying his best not to show the sympathy he had for him "something wrong?" he asked sounding as calm as possible. "Nothing's wrong...just having a bad day" he murmurred and stormed off without another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and Kakashi could no longer hold back the painful thoughts of all the deaths he had witnessed. The kunai he had come to kill so many with was now pressed tightly against his throat. He looked back on his memories and tried to find the good ones, but all he could see were bitter memories and the image of his father laying dead on the floor. Tears silently fell down his cheeks, being soaked up by his mask. He pressed the kunai closer and a drop of blood fell onto his vest. Suddenly a knock on his door made him stop and put the kunai down. He walked to the door and opened it to see Anko standing there, holding something in her hand. "Hello, Kakashi" she siad with a soft smile gracing her lips. "Hey, Anko" he murmurred, staring at what he had ofund was a movie in her hand. "Why do you have a movie with you?" he asked looking up at her. Anko held it up to show it to him. "I thought we could watch this..you know, to get you through the day" she said looking into his showing eye trying to see the secrets that were in it.

Kakashi let her in sighing "I don't really feel like watching anything right now" he said sounding cold and bitter. "Then we could just talk if you want to" she muttered, her smile replaced with a frown of worry. Kakashi walked back to his couch and sat there "I don't feel like talking either" he said looking more depressed than before. That's when Anko saw it. The kunai shining in the dim lamp light that stood in place next to the couch. The shiny metal colour that was supposed to be on the edge was replaced by a crimson red liquid that had dripped onto the coffee table. "Kakashi, hurting yourself..._killing _yourself won't make anything better" she said feeling hot tears come to her eyes. She refused to cry, it wasn't the ninja way. Kakashi bit his lip "I don't care..it'll make the mental pain go away" he stared at the kunai, not able to look at her. Anko sat next to him and hugged him feeling she could no longer hold back her tears. "Please Kakashi, _please _don't hurt yourself," she begged him "I've already been betrayed by the one person I could depend on... I can't have someone I love die" she cried, admitting her love for him.

He stared at her in awe. _'She...loves me?' _he questioned in his thoughts. For too long he had lived life feeling unloved. For too long he felt others were constantly driving the knife further into his back with every word they said that was meant to hurt him. Could he love her back? What if she died too? These questions were spinning in his head making him more confused then he had ever felt before. He knew it would be a risk, but he could not deny his love for her. He encircled his arms around her in a tender embrace and kissed her temple. "I promise Anko, I won't hurt myself anymore" He murmurred and tried despreatly to stop her relentless sobs. Anko looked up at him, drying her eyes and smiling softly. "I love you" Kakashi whispered, his voice sweet and light. "I love you too..until the day I die" Anko murmurred and they shared a soft,yet passionate kiss.

-!-END-!-

Tell me what you think!


End file.
